Reincarnation According to Sokka
by Light-Eco-Sage
Summary: Sokka plus an endless supply of alcohol plus the topic of renicarnation equals one confused Avatar. Poor Aang is caught in the crossfire between mine and Sokka's dirty mind.


**Reincarnation According To Sokka**

**By: Light-Eco-Sage**

**Rated: Mature for Sokka's drunken mouth and twisted dirty thoughts about reincarnation. Plus AangxKatara**

**Summary: Sokka + a shitload of alcohol + the topic of reincarnation = one confused Avatar. With my apologies to the Hindu religion. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, it would probably be a lot dirtier and definitely not aired on Nickelodeon, if this story is any indication…**

**LES: Once again, I apologize to anyone of the Hindu religion. Being non-denominational, I respect the truth that is found in all religion. But I couldn't resist writing this, because it just seemed so… Sokka. And poor Aang is caught in the cross-fire between mine and Sokka's dirty minds. And just how dirty is my mind? I found innuendo in Avatar: The Last Airbender. Go watched the episode "Bitter Work" and tell me there isn't something innuendo-ish about Toph stealing Aang's nuts and staff (wink wink), and then he learns to Earthbend when he asserts his dominance over her and takes aforementioned objects back. This is what happens when you grow up in a family like mine. Let's say for the sake of the story that Aang is sixteen and everyone else's ages go from there.**

* * *

It was the night before the big day.

What sort of big day? Sokka couldn't really remember that. The vast amounts of alcohol that he had consumed had made his brain so murky that he couldn't even remember why he was drinking in the first place. Not that a man like him needed a real reason to drink.

He looked around, the forms around him blurred together into one big blob of merriment. So… they couldn't be drinking because something bad had happened.

In the center of the multi-colored blob was an almost-familiar orange-colored blob. Sokka squinted his eyes, trying to make out the figure. Far too many seconds passed before he realized it was someone he had known for four years.

The orange-blob was Aang. And the multi-colored blob surrounding him were their friends, all of them shouting various words of congratulations and giving the Avatar friendly punches on the shoulder.

_Oh, that's right._ Sokka thought, finally remembering what he was doing in a bar that night. Tomorrow, Aang was getting married. So tonight was the traditional stag party.

Sokka grinned to himself, feeling immensely clever that he had deduced why he was there.

Elsewhere in the city, all their female friends were probably likewise gathered around Katara, giving her the sort of sexual gifts women give their soon-to-be-married friend at her Bachelorette party.

But here, at Aang's stag party, the only gifts being given was an endless supply of liquor, courtesy of Aang's status as the Avatar.

Even though it was his party, Aang was by far the most sober person in the room. He had one beer at Sokka's insistence at the beginning of the evening, but then switched to virgin drinks for the rest of the night. He had said something about Katara killing him if he was hung-over on their wedding day.

Sokka giggled to himself. Aang was the Avatar, the only person on the planet with mastery over all four bendable elements, but he was so pussy-whipped at the same time.

_But…_ Sokka's alcohol-dulled mind thought. _He is kind of girly. _He had always seemed too soft, like he was lacking a little in the testosterone department. Especially when he wore that too-big-for-him Avatar outfit. Sokka could see why he had been mistaken for a girl on many occasions, especially when he wore a hood which hid his distinctly un-feminine bald head.

Aang finally seemed to extract himself from his legion of well-wishers and admirers and sat down at the table with Sokka. The young Avatar gazed with concern at the large number of beer bottles covering nearly every inch of the table in front of him.

"Don't tell me those are all yours." Aang said quietly.

Sokka gazed down at the bottles in front of him without concern. Some of the bottles weren't his. But a lot of them were. A lot.

"How many have you had? You know your sister will kill me if I let you drink too much."

"Stop acting like such a girl." Sokka grumbled. He tried to count how many beers he had on his fingers. Several seconds passed, and he forgot what number came after eight. Finally, he gave up. "I don't remember."

"You don't…?" Aang repeated in disbelief. "O-kay… I think that's enough for you."

"Geez, Aang." Sokka said. "Just because you act like a girl doesn't mean you have to act like my mother." Sokka grabbed another beer, while Aang watched silently, not rising up to challenge Sokka's words as he himself would if someone ever questioned his manhood.

As the beer made its way down Sokka's throat and straight up to his head, a thought came to him. Maybe there was more of a reason why Aang acted like a girl rather than just him being weird. "Hey, Aang, I have a question…"

"Sure, Sokka, what is it?" Aang really should have known better than to agree to answer a drunken question.

"About this Avatar cycle, reincarnation thing… it's completely random what body your spirit is reborn in, right?"

"Yes." Aang answered. "Any child born within a week of the previous Avatar's death in the next nation in the cycle could be the Avatar."

"And the Avatar's spirit has been women before, right?"

Aang nodded. "My last incarnation in the Earth Kingdom was Kyoshi. And the Airbending Avatar before me was a woman named Yangchen."

"So… my question is… were you ever married during the times when the Avatar was a woman?"

Aang didn't know how to answer that. The only Avatars he had regular contact with when he needed advice were the previous four, and as far as he knew, Kyoshi and Yangchen were never married. And he only had brief left-over memories from all of his past-lives. He searched through the memories that weren't his until he came across Sokka's answer. "Yes. Several of my female previous incarnations were married, that I know of."

"So…" Sokka giggled, a little drunkenly. "Does that make you bisexual?"

Aang's mouth dropped. "What?"

"Well, you've loved men in the past, haven't you?" Sokka questioned.

"Well, yeah, but…"

"So you _are_ bisexual! I _knew_ it! No perfectly straight man would be as girly as you!"

"Sokka, it's more complicated than that!" Aang started. "Yes, I did love men in the past, but each life is a new one. A new life with a new chance at love. And love is exactly the same whether it be with a man or woman."

But it seemed that Aang's words of wisdom had fallen on deaf (or drunk) ears. "So… what is sex like from the female point of view?" Sokka asked.

Aang groaned and smashed his forehead against the table.

"Ouch. That bad, huh?"

* * *

**LES: Poor Aang. On the off chance that Sokka happens to remember this conversation, he's never gonna let the poor Avatar forget that he 'admitted that he was bisexual'. This is probably the most pro-alternative-sexuality story that I've ever written. But I figure that since Aang has lived a thousand lifetimes, he'd be more enlightened about the true nature of love than me with my (I admit it) stupid and hard-to-let-go-of prejudices. Yes, I do admit my own flaws. I do have prejudices. But I'm also smart enough to realize that they are stupid and other people's life-choices don't have any effect on me. Hey, no one's perfect. And if someone ever says they are perfectly, they are lying through their teeth.**


End file.
